年表
年代 様々な時代の簡易: #Dawn Era創造神話 - 時の始まり。　 #Mythic Era もしくはMerethic Era - 時とNirn創造, Aedra, Daedra そしてraces of Tamriel(タムリエルの種族)の誕生。 #The First Era - First(最初の皇帝)、そして Second Empire(第二の皇帝)誕生. (SkyrimのYsgramor Dynasty もしくは Alessian Order 第二の皇帝は Reman Dynasty 。 #The Second Era - Akaviriの支配, そして400年の空白の期間がありInterregnumとして知られています。 他にも"Common Era"として知られています. The Elder Scrolls Online ではこの空白の期間にスポットが当たるでしょう。 #The Third Era は Empire of Tamrielの時代です, Septim Dynasty(セプティム王朝)がTamrielを支配しています。 そして残りの 433年間は. Arena, Daggerfall, Morrowind, ''Oblivion'' がメインになります。 #The Fourth Era はSeptim Dynasty(セプティム王朝)の崩壊後です。 そして ''Skyrim''のストーリーを含みます。 Dawn Era *Anu と Padomay の兄が Void (空虚)に足を踏み入る事で時が始まった 。 *彼らは互いを憎み殺あい、その体が Aurbis を形成した。 *Aurbis　に現れた The Original Spirits もしくは Et'Ada は Anu (Anu寄りの魂) もしくはPadomay (Padoma寄りの魂)に分かれ始める。 *Padomay寄りの魂 Lorkhan は, Aurbisを移動してる時にMundus 創造の計画を立てる。 *Lorkhan は他の　Et'Ada を騙し、Mundus 創造に参加させた。この時創造に関わった Et'Ada は Aedra となり、創造に関わらなかった Et'Ada は Daedra になり自分の領域(Oblivion)の創造を始める。 *Aedra 達は12世界を創造した。 いくつかの創造神話ではこの12の世界は神であると言われている。この12の世界はNirn創造の為1つにされた。 *多くの Aedra が創造の途中で死に、ある者は命に限りある mortals (定命の者)になり、ある者はEhlnofey もしくは "Earthbones", 自然の法と化した。 *多くの Aedra がAetherius(Aurbisの一部)に非難した。 この時Magne-geが出来き Oblivionに穴が開いた。 *Auri-El はOld Ehlnofe の 最初の王国の為Altmoraと Aldmerisを設ける。この地は後に Aldmer 発祥の地となる。 *多くのAedra は Mundus創造に失望し怒り復讐を考えた。(Lorkhanは他Aedraを騙し彼らをMundusに結びつけたため) Elvesの先祖である Old Ehlnofey,　そしてそのリーダーの Auri-El , 英雄Trinimac, Phynasterそして Syrabaneもそれに賛同した。 *Auri-El は Lorkhan を探し出し、彼と戦った.。Lorkhanの支持者である　Wandering Ehlnofey そしてKyne, Tsun, Stuhn, Jhunalも戦いに加わった。 *Altmora は人間に支配されるようになります。 *TrinimacがLorkhanの心臓を取り出し、それをAuri-El が弓を使い炎の海に投げ入れることで大いなる戦争は終結した。 *この戦争はNirnの巨大な大陸に洪水をもたらし、島と大陸に分かれる原因をもたらします。 *この Akavir, Atmora,そして Yokuda を含む島は 一部のWandering Ehlnofey が住み始め孤立する。 *Wandering Ehlnofeyは Tamriel にとどまり、 Nedes(人間の先祖)となった。 *Old Ehlnofeyは Aldmeris にとどまり、 Aldmer (Elvesの先祖)となった。 Sources: The Monomyth, The Annotated Anuad Merethic Era Merethic Era の時系列はImperial Library より引用 Circa ME 2500 *Tamriel知られている中でもっとも古い建造物であるAdamantine Tower ( Direnni Towerとしても知られている)が High Rock の alfiera Island に建設されたと推測される。 Earliest historical date in unpublished Elvish chronicles.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: High Rock Early Merethic Era *太古の獣人達( Khajiit, Argonian, その他のbeastfolk の祖先) がTamlielにて文字を使わないコミュニティの形成し始める。 Middle Merethic Era *Aldmer は失われし、大陸Aldmeris ( 'Old Ehlnofey'としても知られている) を去りに Tamrielに移住し始める。最初の植民地はTamrielの海沿いにそって分配された。 後に, 内陸に移住した者達が南西、Tamrielの中央にに豊かな平地を発見する。 * 文学に通じ, 技術を発展させた Aldmeri 文明は原始的な beastfolk をジャングル, 沼地, 山, そして荒野へと追いやった。 *The Adamantine Tower が恐ろしく強い Aldmeri の一族 Direnni によって発見される。Crystal Tower がSummerset Isle に建設さる、後に White Gold Tower が Cyrodiilに建設される。 * Aldmeri の探索家の一人, Torval the Pilot がTamriel の海上路と River Nibenの海図を記します。 He sails deep into central Cyrodiil, and acquires the Eight Islands (the site of White Gold Tower) from the beastfolk natives for the secret of literacy. *Aldmeri の探索家が Vvardenfell,海岸の地図を付け始め、　First Era の High Elven wizard の塔を Morrowin 内の Ald Redaynia, Bal Fell, Tel Aruhn, and Tel Mora に建設します. *Ayleids が White Gold Tower の周りの密林で繁栄を遂げる(present day Cyrodiil). Ayleids,(Heartland High Elvesとも知られている)が Dawn Era の magicks と Ehlnofey の言語を失われぬよう保存する。. *表向きは Alinor の High King に捧げられた土地だったが、 Cyrodiil は独立しているかのようにSummerset Isles から離別していた。 Late Middle Merethic Era *独特な考えを持ち、科学や錬金術に精通している Elvenの一族 Dwemer が Skyrim とResdayn/Morrowind (後の Velothi Mountains)とを区切る山脈の地下に都市とコミュニティを設立する。 *The Late Middle Merethic Era は High Velothi Culture 時代でもある. * 大胆で野心のある長寿な Elven 一族Chimer (現代のDunmer 別名 Dark Elvesの先祖), devoted to fundamentalist ancestor worship, followed the Prophet Veloth out of ancestral Elven homelands to settle in the lands now known as Morrowind. *Despising the secular culture and profane practices of the Dwemer, the Chimer also coveted the lands and resources of the Dwemer, and for centuries provoked them with minor raids and territorial disputes. *Trinimac (strongest of the Altmeri ancestor spirits) and his people (who became the Orsimer or the Pariah Folk) try to halt Velothi dissident movement. However, Daedric Prince Boethiah, as one of the masterminds of the movement, eats Trinimac. Trinimac's body and spirit are corrupted, and he emerges as Daedric Prince Malacath. The rest of his people are changed as well. They are now known as Orcs. Late Merethic Era *Velothi high culture disappears on Vvardenfell Island. The earliest Dwemer Freehold colonies date from this period. *Degenerate Velothi devolves into tribal cultures, which, in time, evolves into the modern Great Houses of Morrowind, or persists as the barbarian Ashlander tribes. The only surviving traces of this tribal culture are scattered Velothi towers and Ashlander nomads on Vvardenfell Island. The original First Era High Elven wizard towers along the coasts of Tamriel are also abandoned about this time. *The proto-Nords in the final migration from Atmora (also 'Altmora' or 'the Elder Wood' in Aldmeris) settle in northern Tamriel. Nordic hero Ysgramor, leader of a great colonizing fleet to Tamriel, develops a runic transcription of Nordic speech based on Elvish principles, and is the first human historian. *Ysgramor's fleet lands at Hsaarik Head at the extreme northern tip of Skyrim's Broken Cape. *The Nords build there the legendary city of Saarthal. *The Elves drive the Men away during the Night of Tears, but Ysgramor soon returns with his Five Hundred Companions. Late Merethic Era - Circa 1E 660 *An immortal hero, warrior, sorceror, and king variously known as Pelinal Whitestrake, Harrald Hairy Breeks, Ysmir, Wulfharth, Hans the Fox, etc., wanders Tamriel, gathering armies, conquering lands, ruling, then abandoning his kingdoms to wander again. 参考文献 en:Timeline Category:Years Category:Lore